


Missing Scenes

by ArtofPadillaAZ



Series: Shared Secrets [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Reyna says Nico is her little brother, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtofPadillaAZ/pseuds/ArtofPadillaAZ
Summary: A collection of missing scenes from the previous work.Drew realizes she loves a certain female praetor following Christmas in chapter 6.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Drew Tanaka
Series: Shared Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813438
Kudos: 12





	1. Drew Loves Her

Christmas had only been a few weeks ago. Reyna returned to New Rome. This morning, Drew dropped off a letter to Reyna at the post office on her way to school. It was another normal school day until lunch. During lunch, Drew sat with her sisters Lacy and Valentina. At first they were just gossiping then they began asking Drew if she was interested in anyone and that she had been single for a while.

“Come on, Drew,” Valentina said. “There must be someone.”

“You’ve been single since like April.” Lacy added.

“No, there isn’t anyone, sweethearts.”

“Oh please. There has to be someone.”

“Yeah, like who do you first think of when you wanna try a new restaurant?”

“Or who would be the first person you would ask to go to the movies?”

“Who would you tell something you haven’t even told us?”

That last question resonated with Drew. She had already talked about Silena with Reyna- something she hadn’t done with any of her siblings or Will. Drew chose not to answer the question directly and instead said, “I’m not sure.”

Her sisters dropped the talk or crushes, but their questions remained in Drew’s head for the rest of the day. 

Now, Drew was at home sitting in front of her mirror playing with the necklace her father gave her for Christmas. It was rose gold with a single diamond and on the back was an ‘A’. For Angel her father told her. He called her mom Angel when they were together, and now he calls her Angel. 

When she was given the necklace she was told her mom left it for her believing it would help her later. Her father had told her exactly what her mother said when she left the necklace, and it seemed to mix with what her sisters were asking her today.

The first person she ever talked about Silena with was Reyna. When she was given the necklace her father said he was to give it to her when she was at her happiest, and Drew was the happiest she had been in about two years. It was Reyna who helped her feel happier, but Drew did the rest herself. Her father also told her mom wanted her to have the necklace when she found someone who made her feel safe. Drew remembered how Reyna keeps her dogs away from her because they scare her. 

And the one person Drew wouldn’t mind spending more time with was Reyna. They always seemed to have fun. They had disagreements but Reyna seemed interested in her opinions, and she was always willing to listen to Drew when she had a bad day. Actually Reyna was the first person Drew called on the anniversary of Silena’s death. 

Her eyes moved to the white Camp Jupiter sweatshirt resting on her bed. She had just finished altering it yesterday. 

She stood up and grabbed it. It had been washed once. Luckily it was still just as soft as it was when she received it. She smelled it. It didn’t have a distinct smell that Drew could recognize, but Drew briefly wished it smelled like Reyna. Even if she did smell a bit like dirt and hay. 

She really, really liked Reyna. Drew laid down on her bed. One hand holding her sweatshirt and the other fiddling with the necklace. The realization didn’t scare her at all. Drew had always been one to recognize romantic feelings and accept them, but how was she going to tell Reyna? They were friends and she was more worried about ruining their friendship than her feelings. 

Her thoughts drifted back to what her father told her about her mother believing the necklace would help her. Drew was thinking that maybe it was true. Maybe the necklace had helped her realize faster that she was attracted to Reyna.

Drew smiled softly, whatever she did next was going to make her happy.


	2. Will and Nico: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think.

Nico looked at the gift Reyna gave him. It was still trying to figure out what it was. If it was up to him he would have already ripped it open, but he had to wait. Will asked him to wait until after dinner to open presents, and Nico who hadn’t celebrated Christmas in years agreed. 

He was in his cabin with Will and one of Will’s sisters. The two children of Apollo insisted on decorating the place yesterday. Nico was surprised the place had turned out good. Maybe it was the way the natural dark of the cabin mixed well with the red and green’s of Christmas. Or maybe it was the way the low light was reflected off of the metallic looking decorations. 

Will and his sister were trying to make a section of floor comfortable with blankets they found around the cabin. It was not working. Will decided to go to the Apollo cabin to get better blankets and a few festive ones. On his way out he kissed Nico on the head. “When I get back we can open presents.”

“Thank you for letting me spend the holiday with you and Will in your cabin. And for letting me decorate the place.”

“It’s not a problem. I think Reyna would have been upset with me if she found out I celebrated without decorating.”

Will placed a large box in Nico’s lap and sat in front of him smiling. “I hope you like it.”

The wrapping paper was pulled off and Nico was looking at a plain clothing box. He looked at Will seeing the teen’s bright, dorky smile like he couldn’t contain his excitement. He smiled softly and kept his eyes on his boyfriend as he opened the box. 

Nico’s eyes went wide. It was mirror sunglasses and an aviator jacket.  _ How did he know to get me this? _

Setting the sunglasses aside Nico slipped on the jacket. It was big on him, but comfortable like the one that got destroyed by werewolves. “Thank you, Will.”

“So you like it?”

“Of course. How did you know?”

“Reyna told me your other one got torn apart. Drew helped me find it.”

“Does that mean I have to thank her too?”

“No. But don’t tell her that.”

“I won’t.”

“You still have the gift from Reyna. Let me get it.” Will picked it up surprised by its weight. “What is it? It’s heavy.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out since she gave it to me.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it.”

Nico did. He struggled to rip the tape on the box; Will cut one side of it and the box opened. 

Nico jumped up surprising Will. He was jumping up and down. “Oh. My. Gods! I can’t believe it! Will, This is amazing.”

“What is it?”

Nico sat back down and began taking out the figurines and deck of cards. “This is Myth o Magic. The greatest card game ever. And it's a complete set. How did she find this? Have you ever played?”

“No.”

“I’ll teach you.”

Nico pushed the box aside and began setting up while explaining the rules. Will listened intently as Nico handed him his cards. They started with a trial round to teach Will and his sister the rules. The next round was for keeping score, and so was every round after that.

Will’s sister dropped out after a few rounds leaving the younger teens to laugh. They laughed and played round after round until they were both too tired to continue. 

It was Nico's best Christmas that he could remember.


	3. Reyna Ruins her Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Reyna ruins the shoes Drew gave her after barley wearing them. Set a few weeks after the final chapter of the previous work.

Blue skies and cool weather were probably Reyna’s favorite things about California in the spring. Well that and the blueberry muffin made from an old family recipe Reyna bought from the cafe she was currently sitting in front of. They even had dog friendly cookies for her active greyhounds. 

The air smelled more like coffee and fresh cut grass than the usual gasoline. Reyna attributed the difference to last night’s rain. Aurum and Argentum reacted to the change in the smell of the air as well; they were more relaxed than they were last night, but lightning being seen so close to camp was enough to freak out any slightly superstitious Roman.

Reyna was still enjoying her muffin when she heard the familiar sounds of someone causing trouble. She wasn’t going to worry about it until the smell of filth reached her nose. The smell rivaled even the sweatiest of her male legionnaires. It was either a mortal who hadn’t bathed in a few days or something not seen in months. Reyna looked up and saw a monster. It seemed to have disguised itself as a College Frat boy. 

When it came within 500 feet it revealed itself. Standing at about seven feet tall it reminded Reyna of a Cyclops with the stance of the Minotaur. Except it was neither. Reyna had no idea what it was. But it noticed her and charged.

Reyna jumped up knocking over her chair and the table and took off running. It was her best option. She led it outside the city. It was large and had to have trouble maneuvering through the trees. Reyna’s suspicions were confirmed with the snapping of smaller trees and branches Reyna would have trouble breaking.

She ducked behind a fallen tree and drew her sword. She waited until it was just a few feet away from her. Then she slashed at its calf cutting through its leather boot while her dogs bit the other one. 

The monster roared in response and swatted at the air behind it.

It became a game of dodging its attacks and making calculated swipes. She led it deeper into the trees. She blocked an attack with its axe and stepped back.

Water seeped into her sock soaking it.  _ Weird, this doesn’t happen unless there is a hole in my boots. _

Reyna dodged another attack landing in some mud. Standing she wiped some of it away from her eyes. It charged at her again. Reyna blocked the axe with Athena’s gift shattering it. A few dodges later, Reyna vaulted over the monster using a fallen tree as a boost. She thrust the sword deep into the monster's body and held on to the sword pulling the monster down. Her sword came free and she slid feet away from the monster.

It fell to the ground and disintegrated. Reyna breathed heavily and propped herself up on an elbow. A spot of red and greyish white captured her attention. At first she was concerned she had a compound fracture. She had one before. Then she remembered her red converse. 

“Maldita sea, Drew is gonna kill me.”

She stood and hit her shoes against the nearest tree flicking off larger chunks of mud. “This is never going to come out.” She poured some of her water over both her shoes clearing away some of the mud.

She needed the shoes to come clean. They were a gift from her girlfriend. They weren’t dating at the time, but anyways, she wanted the shoes to come clean because they were the only non-legion issue shoes she owned. They had only been worn three times.

She headed back to New Rome as quickly as she could wearing shoes that would squish with every step. She tried to clean them in the Little Tiber. Most of the mud came out, but there was still a stain on the cloth.

On her way back to her home she ran into Frank who noticed her bare feet and muddy clothes. She narrowed her eyes, “Not a word to Drew, you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's little curse is the Spanish equivalent of goddammit.  
> Let me know what you think or if there is something you would like to see.


	4. Sleepover at Camp Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna are having a nice day at Reyna's place a year into their relationship when Reyna's friends (Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Nico) and Leo show up for an impromptu sleepover.

Reyna's place was quiet. Aurum and Argentum laid in front of the couch curled up together. While their owner sat on the couch reading  The Great Gatsby while her girlfriend sat on her lap. A pastel blanket laid over them. It was an addition from Drew. Since her and Reyna began dating Drew would add or recommend things to make Reyna's place more homey. 

They've been together for a little over a year now. Drew graduated from high school a week ago and will be attending UC Berkeley to study psychology and art. Reyna noticed how great Drew is at helping people believe in themselves and suggested she do something with that. And Drew ran with that idea deciding to become an art therapist, though she isn't sure if she wants to specialize in child psychology and development yet.

Drew pointed at a line of text. "Remember this, Reyna."

"Why? It's just a billboard?"

Drew turned to look at her girlfriend. "It's important if it was written in here. And it's a symbol of something mortals can't see. The eyes are judgemental like Hera."

Reyna nodded. "Juno isn't all that bad. What do you mean it's a symbol of something mortals can't see?"

"It's kind of like love. You can't physically see it. You can see it in things but you can't see it in things."

"Unless you've met Venus."

"Hmm. I guess so. But speaking of Venus she's a god. We can't see her true form just like mortals can't see the person in the billboard."

"So the billboard is a god judging American's."

"Capital 'g', Reyna. Fitzgerald is probably talking about the Christian god."

"And this Christian god doesn't like what Americans are doing."

"Yes that's what many readers believe."

"Does everything in this book have dual meanings?"

"No. I've found that only things that show up throughout or are highly detailed compared to others are symbols. Like if a detail is emphasized."

"So is the car a symbol?"

"Not sure. I know the billboard is because a teacher told me it was. Let's continue reading." 

Reyna nodded and looked back at the book. 

They continued reading occasionally pausing for discussion. Drew was the one who began these reading sessions. Reyna loved reading. It was how she grasped a better understanding of English. She has a high reading level despite reading mostly comic books. Because of this Drew decided to introduce Reyna to some classics and had created at least a page long list of literature she added to every few weeks. 

They started with names Reyna knew like Plato and Homer. They read  _ The Allegory of the Cave  _ and pieces of  _ The Odyssey  _ where Reyna told her Circe no longer turns men into pigs but animals occasionally less smelly and easier to manage, Guinea pigs. She Also told her that Percy made a very cute Guinea pig. Drew wished Reyna had the opportunity to take a picture.

A knock on the door interrupted their quiet weekend. Reyna's dogs ears perked up and their ruby eyes turned towards the door watching to see if the person behind the door was a threat.

A key slipped into the lock and Reyna groaned. "I should have never given her a key."

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"Pretend we didn't notice?"

"Of course." 

They returned to their book as the door opened. College aged Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth walked in carrying bags for an impromptu sleepover (even though Percy and Annabeth live in New Rome and see Reyna nearly every day) with Nico.

"Why does Nick always describe Gatsby that way?"

"Cuz he's gay."

"Isn't the author straight?"

"Was anyone straight in the roaring 20's? When swing music existed and women wore more revealing clothing, smoked in public, cut their hair, and everyone lived in excess?"

Piper coughed.

Reyna looked up at her friends (except Leo he was still on thin ice). Percy looked like he just rolled out of bed sporting a five o' clock shadow while his girlfriend looked like she had been up for hours. Piper was as gorgeous as always wearing skinny jeans, a loose shirt, light sweater and vans. Jason looked like Annabeth, but he had done a better job at brushing his hair (his straight hair is easier to manage than Annabeth's curls), and much to Reyna's annoyance, Jason still had the rivet in his hair from the bullet Percy's brother fired at him. Jason had kept his hair trimmed like that for two years now. Reyna, Piper, Drew, and Nico were tempted to shave his hair while he slept. Nico wore the jacket Will gave him on their first Christmas together, and his mirrored sunglasses hung from the pocket. He had gotten a haircut. The sides of his hair did not touch his ears, but the top that he left long would in a few weeks. Leo looked exactly the same as he did two years ago with scorch marks on his fingers and arms and small bandages one a few of his fingers.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wanna say that they made me come."

Reyna smiled at her little brother. 

"Oh come on Nico. It's not like we had to force you." Jason said putting his arm around the fifteen year old who now reached his eyes. 

"Friday night sleepover." Piper said. "We always have them."

"One, no we don't. It's more like twice a month. Two shouldn't most of you be at some college party? Three it's Wednesday."

"So we're a little early." She answered sitting on the only empty spot on the couch. 

"Percy and I did all our homework that's due tomorrow early." Annabeth added taking a seat at Piper's feet with Percy close behind. She petted Aurum behind the ear muttering something about them being a good dog.

Nico sat on the other side of Reyna's dogs while Jason and Leo sat in front of him. Well, Leo sat closer to Percy than Nico. Reyna's dogs weren't his biggest fans and had no problems making it obvious to him.

"What piece of literature do you have Reyna reading this time, Drew?" Jason asked, adjusting his glasses like they would help him see the page better.

"Gatsby. We're almost done with this page. Do you mind being quiet for a few more minutes." Drew didn't wait for an answer; she turned all her attention to the small book.

Leo struggled to stay quiet. He kept opening his mouth to say something then quickly close it. He distracted himself the best he could by planning out the most fun night ever. First some of the greatest movies ever paired with the best snacks and drinks.  _ Did Reyna even have the best snacks? _

Leo didn't stay on that thought long. As soon as he heard the book close he spoke. "Okay! What movie does everyone want to watch." He dug through his bag. "I've got 50 First Dates, The Nanny Diaries, Love Actually-"

"Leo, I love you. But I don't think anyone wants to watch romcoms."

"What do you have in mind, Pipes?"

"Horror, action, thriller."

"Horror sounds fun." Nico stated.

"As long as no one throws their popcorn on me I'm good." Drew added. 

"Reyna, got any horror movies?"

"The Sixth Sense, maybe Friday the 13th."

After a bit of arguing they settled on The Sixth Sense. The boys minus Nico prepared snacks. Nico and Annabeth made the hardwood floor more comfortable by adding a quilt Reyna had buried in a closet and laying out the blankets everyone brought. 

Snacks were finished and everyone ended up with their own container. Nico with popcorn and chocolate chips, Jason with popcorn and m&m's, Annabeth with popcorn and butter fingers, Percy with blue m&m's, Piper with sour gummy bears, and Reyna and Drew sharing Jelly Beans and sour straws. Drew had made Piper make sure Aurum and Argentum had a plate with a few dog treats and marshmallows, and Nico had tossed a blanket over them.

As the movie played Leo Jason Percy and occasionally Annabeth yelled at the characters on screen. Piper occasionally stated behind the scenes facts. 

During a particularly tense moment, Piper, realizing her hands were cold, poked her sister's foot that was barely out of the blanket making her yelp and Piper roar with laughter.

"Gods-damn it Piper!"

Piper waited a few minutes then did it again. Then a third time. 

" _ Piper. _ " Reyna warned.

"Alright, alright." She scooted closer to the arm of the couch and waited. 

She looked over at Reyna and Drew. Drew was watching the movie one hand on the bowl of candy and the other on Reyna's, but Reyna on the other hand was watching Piper. She shook her head slowly with a slight glare. Drew, feeling Reyna move, looked up at Reyna then at Piper mimicking the Puerto Rican's glare.

Piper glared back then looked away pretending to barf. They were almost disgustingly cute.

A few minutes later she scared Drew again this time receiving a harsh kick.

"Ow! What was that for?" Piper yelped, rubbing her arm. 

"I didn't kick you that hard." 

"You totally did, Reyna."

Not even Reyna kicking her was enough to stop her. She tried one more time to scare Drew. This time she was unsuccessful.

"Hermanito." Reyna said. 

And suddenly Piper was freezing then she found herself on the floor. She looked at the couch where she was once sitting and found Nico curled up with the darkness partially swirling around him. Actually, the dark in the entire room seemed to be moving as if Nico was making the room appear as dark as it did when she was afraid of it.

Piper settled in her new spot petting the nearest dog. 

It was towards the end of the second movie when Drew tried scaring Piper. It worked only once. Piper nearly jumped out of her seat surprising Jason and Percy who were way more afraid of the movie than they let on.

Beginning of the third movie was when Reyna began to mess with Piper. She used a bit of magic she picked up from Circe and tried to make it feel like a spider was walking on her. It worked for a few moments then Piper figured it out and began ignoring the sensation. 

Reyna switched tactics. She poked Aurum with her foot who pressed their cold nose into Piper's side hitting her ticklish spot. 

Piper pressed her palm against the dog's nose and turned it's head away. "I know that was you, Reyna."

"I don't control their every move."

"Oh please. They would do whatever you asked."

Reyna opened her mouth to respond when Drew silenced her. "Ssshhhh. We're at the good part."

Reyna kissed her head and returned to watching the comedy. The older boys insisted on one happy movie to negate the scary before bed.

By the time the movie watching session ended Reyna was sitting between her girlfriend and her best friend/little brother. And both of them were nearly asleep on her shoulders.

"Nico, it's time for bed."

Nico nodded, sitting up and gathering his blanket. A second later he disappeared into the shadows and probably into Reyna's guest room / home office. 

"Nico gone?"

"Sí, Amor. It's time for bed." Reyna told her standing up. She offered Drew her hand.

Her girlfriend shook her head. "Too tired. Carry me?"

Reyna smiled while rolling her eyes. "Alright." She picked up Drew with ease (something that made Jason and especially Percy jealous) and walked to her room. Aurum and Argentum followed, nudging the door open as they got closer. 

Reyna set Drew down carefully. It wasn't the right moment to drop her on the bed. They were both too tired for the game that would begin if she did.

Reyna moved to the door and locked it. 

"What kind of pajamas do you want today?" She asked, grabbing her own.

"I'm good."

Reyna turned around and saw her gorgeous girlfriend sitting on her bed shirtless. Today had been a stay at home no bra necessary day. Reyna looked down briefly and felt her cheeks grow warm. She put her pajamas away and joined Drew on the bed. 

Drew kissed Reyna tugging on the edges of her shirt. “You don’t need this.”

Reyna let her pull her band tee (courtesy of Thalia) over her head. “What do you want to do?”

Drew ignored her and tugged at her shorts. “You don’t need these.”

Reyna slipped them off and tossed them aside. “What do you want to do?”

Drew rested against Reyna. “I’m too tired to want to do anything, but I’m too awake to sleep.”

Reyna turned off the lamp and rested her hand on Drew’s stomach. The pair laid down, and Reyna kissed Drew’s shoulder. “Thank you, for reading with me today.”

“No problem, Amore. I love reading. Especially with you.”

“What would you like to do tomorrow?”

“Walk on the beach?”

“Alright.” Reyna kissed Drew’s shoulder once more. “Want to go swimming?”

“Sounds nice.” Drew said quietly. “Hey, why did Annabeth say she and Percy had finished their homework early? Isn’t it summer?”

“It is. Annabeth convinced Percy to take a few summer classes so their schedule can be lighter during the year and they can graduate a bit early.”

“What is Percy studying again?”

“He started with Marine biology, but he realized it was going to be a lot of science. I think he’s doing physical therapy now and keeping Marine Biology as a minor.”

“Physical therapy?”

“Yeah. Annabeth showed him a video of a pool being used as part of someone’s therapy. He’s been interested ever since. That and he can heal using water.”

“I guess pool is not a bad thing to smell like.”

"Neither is the beach."

"Think we can leave everyone else out?"

"Maybe every one but Nico and Will."

"Will isn't here."

"For now. Nico will probably go get him to avoid being a third wheel."

"Double dates are fun."

"Glad you think so."

Reyna kissed Drew's shoulder blade and pulled her closer. She breathed in her scent noticing Drew's perfume and sweat. Reyna settled down more and closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

As soon as Drew trusted Reyna wouldn't wake up at the slightest movement she changed positions to face her gorgeous girlfriend. She also moved Reyna's arm so she wouldn't be laying on it. Reyna often let her sleep on her arm only to later wake up because the limb had become painfully asleep. Then she settled down draping an arm across Reyna's ribs. Her fingers traced an old injury. She didn't know the story behind the scar but trusted one day Reyna would tell her.

She spent the next few minutes trying to relax enough to fall asleep. She loved snuggling with her girlfriend, but said girl was always a furnace. Don't get her wrong, she felt incredibly lucky to have someone as amazing as Reyna. She would have never expected to be this happy a year ago, and yet here she was laying with the hottest girl ever. 

She adjusted the blanket so her feet would stick out and settled back down.

She was nearly asleep when a whimper startled her awake. She lifted her head and spotted the source. Two sets of glowing ruby eyes were watching her. "Come on." She whispered.

Given permission the two fully grown greyhounds jumped on the queen bed. The siblings spun around a several times (accidently hitting each other a few times) and plopped down laying on the teens' feet.

The cold metal was too cold for comfort; Drew pulled her feet out from under the dog and instead lowered the blanket uncovering her shoulders. Drew relaxed once more and fell asleep.


End file.
